rbreachfandomcom-20200214-history
SCP-914
"Some bastard stole my keycard while I was upgrading it, so you know what I did? I threw a REDACTED grenade at them! What? It was a GOC." —Max Adieu, O4 Mobile Task Force Lieutenant SCP-914 is a large clockwork device weighing several tons and covering an area of eighteen square meters, consisting of screw drives, belts, pulleys, gears, springs and other clockwork. Two large booths are connected to the main body of SCP-914, labeled “Intake” and “Output”. Between them is a copper panel with a large knob with a small arrow attached. The words Rough, Coarse, 1:1, Fine, and Very Fine are around the knob. When an object is placed in the Intake Booth, a door slides shut. If the knob is turned to any position and the key wound up, SCP-914 will “refine” the object in the booth. No energy is lost in the process, and the object appears to be in stasis until the Output Booth door is opened. The process takes between five and ten seconds, depending on the size of the object being refined. In-game SCP-914 is one of the most populated areas on the map and one of the interactive SCPs. The reason is due to its usefulness; SCP-914 can refine nearly every item in game to something better (Level-2 Keycard -> Level-3 Keycard). SCP-914 takes about ten seconds in-game to refine. Settings * Using Rough to refine an item will destroy it, (e.g. Medkit -> Nothing) with very few exceptions like SCP-035. * Using Coarse on SCP-914 will give you something worse or nothing at all (Level-5 Keycard -> Level-4 Keycard), putting biological material on this mode will cause damage to the subject. Having SCP-914 on 1:1 will give you something that is alike to the original item (Raging Bull -> AA-12), live matter is not affected. * Fine is the most important one, it changes an item to something better (Level-3 Keycard -> Level-4 Keycard), while leaving living things unaffected. * Finally, you have Very Fine; Very Fine destroys any item that is refined (Frag Grenade -> Nothing). This setting destroys any substances, just like Rough. Going into SCP-914 requires a Level-2 Keycard or up. Do not stay in SCP-914 for too long, doing so can lead to enemy teams entering SCP-914 and killing you. When dropping items into the booth, they have to be in the middle to get refined. Tips and Tricks * Don't stay too long inside 914. Not only you had the bright idea to get your card upgraded. * Use Rough or Very Fine to kill annoying neutrals. The doors are a great grenade spot too. * SCP-914 is a main spot for SCPs to hunt down prey, so keep the gate shut. While most SCPs cannot go through or open the gate, SCP-035 can open it, SCP-457 and SCP-066 can damage through the gate, and SCP-106 can walk through the gate. * You can trap SCPs in SCP-914 (obviously besides 106 and 035) this can be a strategy to get away from SCPs and have a chance to nuke and kill the SCP. Testing Logs Experiment Log 914 Category:SCPs Category:SCP's